Cordelia
Cordelia (ティアモ, Tiamo in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Awakening, and is the mother of Severa, and the potential mother for a Female Morgan. She is voiced by Eimi Okada in the Japanese version and by Julie Ann Taylor in the English version. Profile Background Not much of Cordelia's past is known. She became a member of Ylisse's Pegasus Knights at a very young age, the youngest of the group in fact. She joined the Pegasus Knights because she was a very poor runner, but she was extremely gifted in almost everything else, being called a genius and perfect multiple times. This actually made her be hazed on by many other Pegasus Knights, who often teased her. For that, she often had trouble making friends with others, even admitting that there was no one she could truly call a 'friend'. At some point, she developed romantic feelings towards the prince of Ylisse, Chrom. However, likely due to their background, and Cordelia being a knight of Ylisse, she chose to never come forward with her feelings. Ylisse-Plegia War When the war with Plegia began, and Emmeryn's assassination was thwarted, Cordelia was at the border between Ylisse and Plegia with her fellow Pegasus Knights. While Emmeryn was being moved to another castle, Gangrel led his forces to the border, and broke through their defenses, decimating Cordelia's squad. Despite the grim devastation they fared, Cordelia was told to escape by herself by her senior members, so that Cordelia could not only warn Phila, Emmeryn, and the Shepherds, but to also preserve the legacy of the Pegasus Knights. With a heavy heart and wounded body, Cordelia was forced to abandon her comrades as they were slaughtered. She managed to make it to the Shepherds as they were ambushed by Vasto due to the Hierarch's betrayal, with her arrival already telling Phila an idea of what transpired. Once the Plegian ambushed was dealt with, Cordelia informed everyone the terrible news, before she began to break down at the memory of her departed comrades. When Emmeryn decides to return to Ylisstol, Phila accompanies her and also orders Cordelia to remain behind with Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds, which Cordelia agrees to reluctantly. Since then, she remained with the Shepherds. Fate of the World After Grima is resurrected and the Shepherds enter their final battle, Avatar is taken into Grima in an attempt to merge together. However, Chrom and the other's voices reach out to Avatar, where Cordelia tells them that she is right there by their side. If Chrom lands the finishing blow on Grima, Cordelia says that her joy knows no bounds to Chrom. If she is married to Male Avatar, she tells him that the day that Avatar proposed to her was the happiest day of her life, and she wants him to remain close to her until the end of their days. However, if Avatar lands the finishing blow to Grima, and fades from existence, Cordelia expresses sadness at Avatar and states that she had already lost too many people she loved, but holds faith that this time will be different. Should Cordelia remain unmarried after the war, she continued her service as a pegasus knight and became a figurehead to all Ylissean warriors. Some say it was because of her unrequited love for someone, though she never stated who that person is. Extras If Cordelia gets married, it is revealed that she had a daughter with her husband named Severa, who had traveled back in time with Lucina. In Paralogue 10, Chrom's army arrives at a castle to reclaim stolen goods from a band of thieves led by an ex-Valmese general. Among the band of thieves is a young girl, Severa. If Cordelia speaks to her, Severa immediately recognizes her, though Cordelia does not know her. She tells her to either stay out of her way or else she will have to cut her down for Chrom's sake. Severa angrily responds that she seems to care about Chrom only and that the only thing she wants to do at that time was to speak with Holland, a man working for the thieves. Cordelia and the others help Severa infiltrate the base and talk to Holland while defeating the thieves inside. After the battle, Cordelia thanks her for helping out. Severa tells her that she only fought to reclaim something important that Nelson stole: a ring. Cordelia takes a closer look at the ring, notices that it matches her wedding ring, and realizes that Severa is her future daughter. Severa asks her why she had to die as she assumed that she fought to protect Chrom when she said that she fought for "something that mattered". However, Cordelia believes that Severa is who she fought and died for. Severa cries onto her mother, happy to be reunited with her. Cordelia promises not to leave her this time and Severa joins the army. Personality Cordelia is considered to be a genius who can do most things flawlessly; though she hates being referred to as such, shown especially in her supports with Avatar. At first, Avatar interprets Cordelia's dislike towards being called a genius because it reminds her of being teased cruelly by her seniors, who called her a genius many times in a hazing manner. However, in actuality, it is because Cordelia realized that her comrades truly meant it, proven when they sacrificed themselves so that Cordelia could escape and thus would be their legacy. She is aware of her prodigious talents and as a result is seen as a prideful individual. She even admitted that she always felt like she didn't belong with others at times because of how others viewed her in her supports with Frederick. Despite that, she is surprised by the praise Frederick gave her when he revealed that Phila even planned on naming Cordelia her successor. Regardless, she still usually acts humble and modest towards any praise. It is revealed in her supports with Stahl that she plays the harp, and one day hopes to be as good as Phila was. Cordelia also believes in working hard, thus she always tries to do her very best, which makes her at times unable to understand Sumia's tendencies to perform flower fortunes before a battle, but accepts Sumia's nature upon understanding Sumia's reasoning. Cynthia and Severa admit in their support that Sumia and Cordelia were close friends. She has feelings for Chrom, and gets extremely flustered at being around him, evidenced greatly in their Summer Scramble conversation should neither be married, where she actually passes out from both the heat of the sun and her own embarrassment. However, she keeps her feelings towards him hidden, as she believes that a relationship with him would be impossible. This is reflected in the game with Chrom and Cordelia being unable to support one another. In this regard, she is similar to Catria, who also had an unrequited love for Marth. However, not only are her feelings easily seen through by her comrades, she at times laments about her feelings in some supports, such as Frederick's and Henry's. Even moreso, she has a rather active imagination, as in the Drama CDs, she actually believed that Male Avatar was actually in love with Chrom as well, and even interpreted one of their whispered conversation after a battle to be a possible romantic one. Her supports with Libra and Lon'qu show that Cordelia is a workaholic, as she continuously fretted over unfinished work for the army and stressed over it, even pushing herself too much. She even tries to make a rather ironic excuse that she cannot burden Libra with all the work, when she herself was taking all the work herself, which Libra pointed out. This also makes her not be able to focus completely on her fencing training with Lon'qu, who decided to perform all of her chores before she could, so that she would have less stress to deal with. In the Roster Rescue and Summer Scramble DLCs, she is shown to be embarrassed by her modest breast size. She sighs the most in the army. Her birthday is July 7. In Game Base Stats Growth Rates |90% |60% |20% |60% |60% |45% |45% |35% |} Max Stat Modifers | +1 | -1 | +2 | +2 | -1 | 0 | -1 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Frederick *Virion *Stahl *Vaike *Kellam *Donnel *Lon'qu *Ricken *Gaius *Gregor *Libra *Henry Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Sumia *Panne *Severa *Morgan (Only if Cordelia is her mother) Class Sets |} Overall Cordelia is the second aerial unit who joins in the game, appearing a little later after Sumia. Cordelia has higher Strength than Sumia, but is slighly inferior in terms of Skill and Speed. In spite of this, her well-rounded growths across the board more than sufficiently make up for this small deficiency. As Cordelia's Magic growth is lower than that of Sumia, she is thus better off as a Falcon Knight instead of a Dark Flier to fully harness her high Strength growth. Like Sumia, she is especially good for units that require the extra mobility when paired up, allowing them to traverse terrain that they are normally incapable of crossing. Regardless, Cordelia should spend some time as a Dark Flier in order to obtain the Galeforce skill. If the decision is made to keep Cordelia in a Pegasus Knight-related class, the Falcon Knight's Lancefaire skill will further boost her already high Strength. It is a good idea to pass down Galeforce to her children to aid them in their levelling-up process. Reclassing Cordelia's two alternate class sets are that of the Dark Mage and the Mercenary lines. Cordelia is not suited to be a Dark Mage or a Sorcerer due to her low Magic growth and cap, leaving her offensively inferior to Tharja and Henry. As a Dark Knight, however, she is, Strength-wise, better than Tharja and even with Henry. Regardless of these glaring flaws, it is still recommended for Cordelia to be briefly reclassed into a Sorcerer in order to obtain the Vengeance and Tomebreaker skills to aid her in boosting her damage output and developing an immunity to wind magic. Cordelia is a great Mercenary having only 1 point less in her strength cap over Gregor but is slightly faster than him and matches him point for point in almost every other stat. Cordelia should grab Armsthrift, as it is one of the most useful skills in the game since it prolongs weapon usage. As a Hero, Cordelia will learn Sol and is a great healing skill since this can activate during either turn. Though it does not have a fixed HP recovery as Lifetaker, Cordelia should activate it fairly often with her high skill caps. As a Bow Knight, Cordelia can grab Bowbreaker to deal with Archers better. Cordelia makes a very capable Hero and should be the main reclass option if you prefer her not to be a Pegasus Knight related class. Quotes Event Tiles *"Oh, did someone lose this? Perhaps I might deliver it..." (item) *"I just finished my copy of "Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight." So embarrassing..." (exp) *"I snuck in some training. Effort is the start of excellence." (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"We all have to work hard to fulfill our dreams. What are yours?" (Dreams) *"Did you just meet the love of your life? You look so happy!" (Happy) *"Why don't we fight together next time? You don't have to do everything alone." (Team Up) *"I haven't seen you around camp in a while. What have you been up to? (Free Time) Replying - Normal *"I just want my days to be filled with joy. You never know which will be your last." (Dreams) *"Ha ha! Where did you get that idea? I just like being in good company, that's all." (Happy) *"Of course. I would welcome the change of pace." (Team Up) *"Oh, I'm always running errands to town. My pegasus is suited for that sort of thing." (Free Time) Asking - Chrom *"What kind of things do you dream of, Chrom?" (Dreams) *"You look so happy, Chrom. Did you just sweep another woman off her feet?" (Happy) *"Er, Chrom, I was wondering if... Well, it would honor me to fight together." (Team Up) *"Ah, Chrom! I haven't seen you around camp. How have you been passing the time?" (Free time) Replying - Chrom *"I have more dreams than I can count, but I know some are not meant to be." (Dreams) *"No, Chrom... The thing I like is just a bit further out of reach." (Happy) *"YES! That would be... I would be honored! Truly!" (Team Up) *"Oh, I'm always running errands to town. Can I pick anything up for you?" (Free Time) Asking - Married *"(Name), look me in the eye and promise you’ll stay safe for me." (Promise) *"(Name), why is it you only captivate me more as time goes on?" (Compliment) *"I love you, (name). You’re the only one I don’t have to be perfect around." (Love) *"Oops! (Name), you dropped this. ...Wait, what is it?" (Gift) Replying - Married *"Peace. You know I’m not an easy woman to kill. I won’t leave you." (Promise) *"Thank you. I strive to be the best woman I can for the man I love." (Compliment) *"I love you too. I’ve never been happier!" (Love) *"It’s medicine to heal any wound. You’re always putting yourself in danger." (Gift) Asking - Child *"Severa/Morgan, come spar with me. I know you’re capable of greater things than I." (Train) *"Are you all right, Severa/Morgan? You look completely out of it." (Concern) *"Is there anything you need, Severa/Morgan? Don’t be afraid to ask your mother." (Gift) *"How did you spend your time in the future, Severa/Morgan? (Story) Replying - Child *"All right. But don’t underestimate your mother." (Train) *"Ha ha! I’m fine. Don’t worry so much! Your mother is a tough woman." (Concern) *"Really? Thank you. Why don’t we get matching hair ornaments? I’ll pay!" (Gift) *"Well, I used to be painfully lonely and in love with a man I could not have. I even dreamt of death... But I found another man who sustains me and a daughter I can be proud of. So trust me—no matter how dark things seem, you will always pull through it." (Story) Level Up *"I would do all this and more to be with him..." (6-7 stats up) *"I hardly knew I had such strength!" (4-5 stats up) *"There. Now I must do it again." (2-3 stats up) *"I'll prove myself in time." (0-1 stat up) *"I must find my strength within from now on." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"I am yours to mold as you see fit." Armory *"Please don't get anything too expensive..." (buying) *"Help yourself. These items belong to all of us." (selling) *"Strength should come from the wielder." (forging) Barracks Alone *"Sigh... Oh gods! Did I truly just say the word "sigh" out loud? I'm getting worse..." (misc) *"I'm really outdoing myself today. I wonder if he'd notice..." (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Avatar. Here to sneak one last nap?" (morning) *"Avatar! Here for a break? I get sleepy as the day drags on." (midday) *"Evening, Avatar. Taking a break? We all need to." (evening) *"What’s wrong, Avatar? Can’t you sleep?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar!" (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Avatar. Nice day we’re having." (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. What’s in store for you today?" (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. The days feel short, don’t they?" (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. Why don’t we retire for the night?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar!" (birthday) Roster An Ylissean pegasus knight who has been friends with Sumia since child-hood. Her beauty, skill, and record are surpassed by few, but she cannot seem to win Chrom's heart. The deepest, most frequent sigher. Born on July 7th. Help Description An Ylissean pegasus knight too humble to see her vast talents. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"It's you and me." *"Focus!" *"Stay calm." *"I'm here." *"Stay with me." *"I'll keep you safe." *"To victory!" *"Won't be long." *"Shall we mop up?" Dual Strike *"Face me!" *"Have another!" *"My turn!" *"I got this!" *"All too easy!" *"I gotcha!" Dual Guard *"No!" *"Watch out!" *"I'll keep you safe!" *"There!" Critical *"Now, you've angered me!" *"Out of my sight!" *"I can do this!" *"That's quite enough!" Defeated Enemy *"I must prevail!" *"Over already?" *"Sigh..." *"As it must be." *"Ah heh heh." Partner Defeated Enemy *"That was something." *"Thank you." Defeated By Enemy *"Too...weak..." Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Cordelia - Knight Paragon : Not even peacetime could dull the lovely Cordelia's knightly edge, and she became a figurehead for all Ylissean warriors. It was unrequited love that drove her, many said—though she never stated for whom. ; Cordelia and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone--he loved his wife, Cordelia, above all else. ; Cordelia and Frederick : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits with his wife. Teaching was hard for Cordelia, however, as she was forced to neglect her own gifts. ; Cordelia and Virion : Virion returned home to Rosanne where he was labelled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. But Cordelia defended her husband vehemently and ultimately won him a second chance with his people. ; Cordelia and Stahl : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. Cordelia accepted her husband, scatter-brained gaffes and all, and the two built a happy life together. ; Cordelia and Vaike : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. Still, he was never a match for Cordelia, whose shining talents and beauty tended to make her husband look dull. ; Cordelia and Kellam : Not even peace could dull the lovely Cordelia's knightly edge, as she became a figurehead for all Ylissean warriors. Her husband's name has been lost to history. ; Cordelia and Lon'qu : Lon’qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio’s right-hand man. Cordelia exibhited her usual resilience toward Ferox’s cold winters and enjoyed a peaceful, happy life with her husband. ; Cordelia and Ricken : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Cordelia herself advanced as a knight, and the couple lived for many long years. ; Cordelia and Gaius : Gaius never lost his sweet tooth, though he ultimately returned to less savory enterprises. As his wife, Cordelia, was in charge of keeping law and order, Gaius dreaded the thought of seeing her on the job. ; Cordelia and Gregor : After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess, but when he saw Cordelia working diligently as a knight of Ylisse, he decided to clean up his own act and fight by his wife's side. ; Cordelia and Libra : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. The children loved Libra like a mother and respected Cordelia like an elder sister. ; Cordelia and Henry : Henry settled down with Cordelia and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn daughter grew up in a peaceful world with two loving parents and was said to be a likeable girl. ; Cordelia and Donnel : Donnel returned to his tiny village and built a happy life with his mother and his wife, Cordelia. The latter, however, continued to train hard as a knight and often answered the exalt's call. Non-Canon Appearances Smash Bros. Series Cordelia appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS as a collectable Trophy. Her trophy features her in her Pegasus Knight class wielding a Brave Lance. One of Lucina's Palette Swaps is based around Cordelia's color scheme. ;3DS Info Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Cordelia is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * * * Etymology Cordelia is a feminine given name, popularly associated with Latin cordis "heart". It was born by the tragic heroine of Shakespeare's King Lear. In the play, the character is unwilling to profess her love to her father, stating "Love, and be silent", reflected in Cordelia's situation with Chrom. Cordelia's Japanese name, Tiamo, comes from the Italian phrase "Ti amo", meaning "I love you", likely referencing her unrequited love for Chrom. In conjunction with her daughter, their names reference "love and peace" in the Japanese version. Trivia *In the concept art from the Knights of Iris book, Cordelia's hair was blue instead of red and she greatly resembled Lucina. *Cordelia's birthday, July 7, is the same day as the Japanese star festival, Tanabata, which is inspired by a folklore story about two lovers that were separated and could only meet once a year on that day. *Cordelia's English voice actress, Julie Ann Taylor, also voices her daughter Severa, as well as Caeldori and Flora from Fates. **Cordelia also shares her Japanese Voice actress, Eimi Okada, with Caeldori. *Cordelia is the 4th most popular female character in the Japanese Fire Emblem Awakening popularity poll. *Cordelia is one of the few Pegasus Knights that revealed the name of their pegasus, hers being Aurora. *Cordelia's official artwork depicts her wielding a Brave Lance. *In Cordelia's S-Support with the Avatar, Id~(Serenity), is not played. Instead "Ha ha! Yes, it will take some getting used to!" is played, the standard S-Support theme for any S-Support not involving the Avatar. Cordelia shares this trait with Ricken. *Cordelia is the basis for Caeldori, the daughter of Subaki from Fire Emblem Fates. If Selena is Caeldori's mother, Cordelia is mentioned in their support conversations and a unique conversation between them at the end Caeldori's recruitment. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters